


My year with Emma - August 12th

by postmortem



Series: 365 Days [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortem/pseuds/postmortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills and Emma Swan had one year together. This a series of stories from those 365 days. They are not in chronological order.</p><p>All parts of the series can be read as stand-alone pieces.</p><p>This part of the series contains explicit sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My year with Emma - August 12th

**Author's Note:**

> More smut, less angst. I hope this is okay.

I liked the way she was when she first got here. She was fierce, because she didn’t know what she was doing. She didn’t know what she was up against. Not just me, but everything, the present, the past, the history. She didn’t know that with one simple thing like believing in a story that a little boy - our little boy - told her, she could change the course of all of our lives forever.

She didn’t know what it would mean for me. For my life, for my little family. She didn’t know what I had done. She didn’t know what had been done to me. Nobody did, which was one of the advantages of the curse. They may have feared me as their mayor, but they loathed me as their queen, and that was worse. Emma didn’t know that breaking the curse would take away the small piece of freedom I had given myself, freedom to lead a life that wasn’t controlled by magic, by my mother, by my own darkness.

I had a lot to lose. What I didn’t know was that I had even more to gain.

* * *

I leave my bag in the car, and for a moment, I consider changing into the running shoes I keep in the trunk. But that would just look silly, so I prepare myself to walk down the gravelly path to the little lake without breaking my ankles in the process. I still don’t know why she called me here, and I pretend that I hate having to go into the forest, but my heart betrays me, it is beating like crazy in anticipation. Because I’m getting to see her, and it really doesn’t matter if it has been five minutes of five days, my heart always longs for her.

I look up through the tree crowns, and the last rays of sunshine are tickling my face. Soon, it will be dark. When I reach the big rock that leans into the path, making me anxious about passing every single time, I take my phone out of my pocket to call Emma, just like she’s asked me to. Before I even get a connection, she jumps out from behind the rock, grabbing my face, and kissing me before my brain can process that I should have been startled. “I’m so glad you came!”, she exclaims, giving me a beaming smile. She takes my hand and leads me around the back of the rock, because she knows I don’t like the other side. I lean into her and kiss her neck, and tell her how thoughtful she is.

A minute later, the wall of trees in front of us makes way to a gorgeous view of the lake, with more trees in the background, and a beautiful sunset painting the water in the colours of flames and diamonds. Right by the shore, there is a fire burning, and blankets and pillows are draped on the ground around it. On a big flat rock, there is a bottle of wine, and two glasses. Emma pulls me with her, and I watch in awe as the reflections of the flames dance across the water. When she gestures to me to sit down, I say “wait”, and “look”, and I position myself in front of her, taking both of her hands, and wrapping them around my waist. I let my head fall back onto her shoulder, and she nuzzles my neck, blowing hot breath on my skin. Together, we watch the sun go down behind the trees. The safety and warmth of her embrace are making me sigh with happiness, and I lean back into her, pulling her arms tighter around me, letting myself just feel.

“Why are you crying?” Emma asks after a while, kissing my cheek. “I’m not”, I say, but I realize that she’s right.

“You are too!”, she whispers softly, and she holds me even tighter.

“Am not! But if I was… I guess it would be because nobody has ever taken me to watch the sunset before. I feel… feelings… and… I should stop talking so you can kiss me.” And she does. She turns me around in her arms, and runs her hand through my hair. She lifts my chin, and brushes her lips lightly over mine. I melt into her, and sling my arms around her neck. I think I’m still crying, but it’s just feelings, good feelings, filling me and overflowing, and I’m not ashamed, because Emma understands.

She pulls back, just a few inches, and she looks at me like I’m the sun.

“Regina? I have something to tell you. I only just realized a minute ago that I need to say it… that I want to say it. I just wanted to have a romantic evening with you, yes, me, romantic, I know, I don’t really show that side often. I guess it’s because I’m afraid to show weakness, and I don’t think it’s weakness to say what I want to say, but it’s true for the first time in my life, and… I’m not scared, only maybe a little, but…”

“Emma!” I interrupt her. “Emma, what’s happening right now? What is it, are you okay?”

She inhales slowly, then exhales just as slowly, and says “I don’t know if this is a big deal to you, but it is a huge deal to me, saying this, and I know that you already know it, but I want to say it.”

“Emma, you can tell me anything! I love you!” Emma’s face drops then, and she looks at me pleadingly, and suddenly I know what she wants to say. Something neither of us have said to the other before, something that I’ve just blurted out without thinking, just because it feels like the truest thing in the world.

“Oh Emma! I’m so sorry! Was that what you…” she nods almost shyly, and puts her index finger on my lips. Then she takes my hand and leads me towards the water, where she kneels down by the edge. “Look”, she says, and I look down, and I see a duck with five ducklings, seemingly just chilling in the water, enjoying the last minutes of daylight. I watch them for a few moments, then I look at Emma. She senses my eyes on her, and turns around.

“You know what they say about ugly ducklings and beautiful swans? I have never felt like a beautiful swan. In fact, children in school used to call me ugly duckling, to let me know how ironic my last name was. But you know what? Look at them, Regina. They are not ugly. And they will never turn into graceful swans. But they don’t have to, because they will turn into something else, something just as beautiful. And I can see that now, and it’s because of you. You make me feel like it’s okay to be myself. It’s still fragile, and sometimes I still want to destroy everything I am, and everything that I have been. But you have given me a chance to be someone I don’t hate. You have shown me that it’s okay to trust someone. I trust you with my heart, and for me, that’s even harder than trusting someone with my life. And I know with all my heart that this is - that you are my missing piece.”

She stands up, and I think I might be crying again, and she puts her arm around me, and we walk over to the blanket and sit down. She’s holding me, and I’m holding her, and for a moment, the only thing I hear is her breath, and the only thing I see is her face, and the only thing I smell is her hair, and the only thing I think is that I will never let her go.

“You are such a beautiful person, Emma. What you just said, every single word, is how I feel about you, too. And I promise you that I will never stop trying to show you how amazing you are, and how much you mean to me. And I will not stop until you believe it fully and without a doubt. You are everything to me, Emma, and you are everything to Henry. And I want you to be everything to yourself.”

“Don’t go stealing my thunder again, Regina Mills”, she says and chuckles. Then she sits up and moves to straddle my lap. She looks me in the eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“I love you, Regina.”

I let myself fall back on the blanket, and pull her down with me. I take her face between both hands and kiss her.

“And I love you, my beautiful duckling!”

She laughs and kisses the tip of my nose. I say “more”, and she kisses my forehead. “Like that?”, she asks, and I shake my head. She kisses my right cheek, and looks at me questioningly. I shake my head again. She kisses my left cheek. I raise my eyebrow, and she smiles, and then she kisses my lips. Softly and slowly at first, but soon, her mouth opens slightly, and my tongue starts exploring her. I slide my hands up and down her thighs, and then across her back and just barely under the hem of her jeans. She moans softly, and I smirk into her kiss, but it only lasts until I can feel her hand tenderly caressing the side of my left breast. It feels like electricity, and goosebumps are popping up all over my skin, and I can feel my nipples push against the thin fabric of my bra and my blouse.

“May I make love to you, my queen?”, she asks, and a storm of feelings comes crashing over me, and I nod frantically, wrapping my legs around her hips, unable to speak.

She kisses my lips again, hotly, then she moves down, biting my jaw softly, and I pull her closer to me with my legs. She kisses a trail down my neck, my collarbone, the top of my breasts. When she notices the state of my nipples, she licks one through my clothes, and a surge of arousal finds its way right down to my core. She opens a few buttons on my blouse with one hand, then pulls down my bra on one side, and rolls the erect peak between her fingers, while still treating the other side with her tongue. I slide my hands deeper into her pants and grab handfuls of her ass, and pull her down to try to get some friction between my legs. She starts rocking a little, just enough to almost drive me insane.

Emma pulls down the other cup of my bra, and begins to suck my nipple, hard. I feel wetness pooling in my underwear as my nails dig into her flesh. Her hips reflexively push down into me, and she flicks my breast with her tongue, and an animalistic sounds escapes me, and it’s way louder than I usually am. Emma stops her ministrations, and looks at me. “That was so hot”, she says, before licking the skin between my breasts with her whole tongue, moving down to my stomach, and sticking her tongue into my bellybutton, wiggling and tickling me. I chuckle, and she smiles, and I thread my fingers through her hair.

She comes back up and kisses me, while her hand moves down to the button of my pants. She opens it, then pulls the zipper down. Her fingers ghost across my sex, with just the slightest pressure on my clit through my panties. I shudder as I can feel arousal gushing out of me, and she groans as the wetness reaches her fingers. I cry out, “I need you, Emma”, and I do. I need her, need her so badly. She says “I’ve got you, my love”, and she slips her hand into my underwear, then swipes her fingers from my entrance to my clit, and I’m just so far gone… She continues her slow movements, increasing pressure with each stroke, and then she whispers “your clit just got really hard, I think it wants to be sucked”, and I could come right here and now, but I want - I need her mouth on me. I moan loudly and I can’t seem to stop, and I pray that no townspeople have decided to take an evening walk. Emma moves to the side, then she pulls my pants down and off my legs. She quickly lowers her head to my core, and tongues my very swollen clitoris through the thin fabric that is left. My hips raise on their own, and she laughs, and moves back a little to finally take off the last piece of clothing that separates her from where I need her the most. 

She lies down on her stomach between my legs, propping her chin on my pubic bone. Her arms wrap around my thighs, her hands stroking them up and down, and up and down... I look into her eyes, my breathing is heavy, and I want to cry because my need is so infinite. She brings one hand up to my belly and pushes down. Then she moves down a tiny bit, and now she is almost touching me, and she says “if you could see how goddamn soaked you are right now”, and then she closes the short distance and licks slowly around my entrance. I gasp, and moan, and let myself go. Her eyes are still looking into mine as she pushes her tongue into me, deeper and deeper, her nose rubbing against my bundle of nerves.

Somehow, this is different. It is more. I feel more. I feel whole. I feel like every single nerve ending in my body is stimulated, I feel like I’m going to shatter into a million pieces, and I want to, god, I want to. I want to lose control and I want to break and I know that she will pick me up, she will put me back together. She always will.

She pulls her tongue out of me, and starts circling my entrance again, slowly, and asks me if I’m okay, and I am so overwhelmed, so completely not in control of my reactions, when I nod and she licks a path up to my clit… the moment she touches it, I start orgasming, and she keeps going, sucking, and I keep coming, and somewhere during my climax, she pushes two fingers into me, and strokes the rough patch inside, and I just… I just burst. Liquid gushes out of me with every wave, and I’m not sure if I’m screaming in my head or aloud, and I just don’t care.

When I stop coming, when the waves turn into pulsating mini-contractions every few seconds, Emma pulls out her fingers, and she puts them in her mouth. Then she comes up to me, and she takes me into her arms, and she holds me like I’m breakable. She strokes my sweaty forehead, brushes the sticky hair out of my face, kisses my eyelids.

And all I know, all I am, everything I have never dared to dream of, it all comes out in one word.

“Yours.”


End file.
